


Remember Me

by toesohnoes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-20
Updated: 2006-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyle’s got new champions now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

“Watch out!” Doyle yelled, ducking to the floor as a wardrobe was suddenly flung over their heads. That was close. Damn close.

Still, he didn’t have any reason to be scared of death these days. He’d died more times and in more painful ways than you’d want to imagine. Each death brought a new life, a new champion. Slayers, hunters, demons, mutants, witches. Champions, heroes, and he was always the messenger.

Right. Latin. Focus on Latin. He still hated Latin. As the witch he was working with this lifetime stood up to try and combat the ghost they were dealing with, Doyle stayed on the ground, flicking through a Bible.

Memories kept resurfacing, of his first ghost, his first champion. It seemed that he was unable to go a single case without being reminded of him.

He missed them. Angel and Cordelia. The three of them had made a good team, hadn’t they? They’d done a lot of good. No doubt Angel and Cordy continued to do good, even now Doyle was gone.

He hoped so. He hoped he’d made a difference and changed their lives. Selfishly, he even hoped they still mourned for him. He hoped Cordelia cried and Angel added a minute or so for him at the end of his brooding sessions.

Selfish, yeah. He couldn’t help it.

It wasn’t the same with every life he lived. He liked all of the champions he worked with, but he hoped they moved on quickly. Got a new seer, and carried on with the mission. Angel? He wanted Angel to remember him.

The guy had been his first. First everything. Okay, maybe not everything. Most things though – first champion. Now that was something important. That was what defined him, what made him different. Everyone else had slayers or witches as their first. Doyle had a vampire with a soul. The vampire with a soul. Made him feel a little on the smug side, to be honest.

Doyle’d always remember Angel; he wanted Angel to always remember him. Remember the way he used to tease him, the way they’d flirt (he wondered if Angel had even noticed they were flirting, or if he’d just assumed that was how all humans and semi-humans talked these days), the way they’d fought side by side.

Well, Angel had fought. Doyle had more gotten beaten up and then rescued.

In that case, he hoped Angel never forgot his hapless assistant. He’d get better help, more competent and useful; Doyle was sure of that. He still needed to linger in the vampire’s memory, and Angel lingered in his. They were off on their own separate adventures now, but Angel was constantly going to affect his new role. Everyone was compared to him, and no one quite matched up.

Doyle wondered if the new sidekicks matched up to him. They probably didn’t make lame jokes, or smell of alcohol, or keep secrets like him. That was fine. Doyle just didn’t want them flirting with his champion.


End file.
